Loving, Learning, and Blaine's Snoring
by tazitz
Summary: Drabbles about Kurt's life, Blaine's life, and their life together. Present, future, possible slight deviation from show, canon
1. What Kurt Learned

**Hey guys! I haven't written anything new in A LONG TIME, but I've been putsing around with this idea in my head and I had a lot of down time at work, so I decided to write it. I don't know how many one-shots this is going to turn into, but as of right now, I have at least two more planned after this, one already in the works. **

**I'm almost positive that I've never read anything like this in this fandom, so hopefully it'll be a refreshing change. Also, see if you can figure out the system… I don't know how to describe what I write it with in mind without giving it away, so just be thinking while reading!**

**I'm also open to suggestions of what you would like me to write about because I'm all for inspiration! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Day One: Kurt learned how to hack into a certain private schools website in order to obtain a photograph of the singular person who gave him courage. He also learned what it felt like to be a stalker.<p>

Day Seven: Kurt learned what it meant to be truly terrified. He also learned what it meant to be foolishly courageous.

Day 14: Kurt learned what is meant to be truly loved and accepted by his friends and family. He also learned what it felt like to be loved and accepted by himself.

Day 28: Kurt finally knew what it felt like to love a guy who could potentially love him back. He also learned that flirting doesn't automatically equal a relationship.

Day 61: Kurt learned that there was more to a person than could meet the eye. For example, a gay guy can love football… Or just love scarves.

Day 63: Kurt learned what it felt like to love, hate, and envy one person all at once. He also learned that he REALLY hated The Gap.

Day 70: Kurt learned that brothers aren't always perfect. He also learned that Dalton dorm beds are extremely comfortable and weren't near anyone with mono.

Day 77: Kurt learned what it felt like to hate one of your best friends with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns. He also learned that "best friends" could also be man stealing bitches without a conscience.

Day 84: Kurt learned what if felt like to be humiliated for something other than his sexual preference. He also learned that a certain dapper, seemingly perfect Warbler could actually be somewhat of a douchbag.

Day 91: Kurt learned how to forgive and accept love offered to him with no strings attached. He also learned that the lounge chairs at Dalton weren't the most comfortable pieces of furniture to make out in.

Day 125: Kurt learned that it is entirely possible to fear something, yet still yearn for it in private. He also learned that he couldn't hide any emotion or thought when his boyfriend was in the room.

Day 132: Kurt learned to stand up to his demons and make a difference. He also learned that his boyfriend was romantic, no matter how much the Warbler protested.

Day 139: Kurt learned that rumors are considered poisonous for a reason. He also learned that helping a friend in need was worth the trouble the rumors caused even if said friend didn't ever wear the sequined riding pants.

Day 146: Kurt learned that people like to hide among anonymity to hurt those different from the norm. He also learned that he had inspired his boyfriend to start forgiving himself for running away from his own bullies.

Day 153: Kurt learned how to push aside differences and help a person grieve a horrible death. He also learned that he didn't need his boyfriend's shoulder to cry upon, but appreciated that it was there.

Day 160: Kurt learned what it felt like to be in love. He also learned how to appreciate what life gave him, even if it didn't include a 1st place trophy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I've never written in this fashion before… Did anyone catch onto what I was using to help me write this? Working on "What Blaine Learned" as we speak!<strong>


	2. What Blaine Learned

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to get this written, but work has actually been pretty steady lately and it's the only time I write. I try writing at home, but then I end up just reading fic… My bad :p Either way, I hope you enjoy "What Blaine Learned"!**

* * *

><p>Day One: Blaine learned that, no matter how fast he tried to leave English, he would almost always show up to Warbler's performances just in the nick of time. He also learned that his lack of time management skills caused him to meet his best friend.<p>

Day Seven: Blaine learned that giving advice can sometimes cause consequences good as well as bad. He also learned that he could make it to Lima from Westerville in a little over an hour if he absolutely needed to.

Day 14: Blaine learned that his heart figured out love before his brain did. He also learned that going to Dalton made him normal, just like everybody else, but it might not be a good thing.

Day 21: Blaine learned that his new best friend definitely wasn't going to be fitting into Dalton right away or possibly at all. He also learned that stronger people, stronger than himself, didn't really _want _to fit in.

Day 28: Blaine learned that his best friend had a voice better than most of the girls he knew. He also learned that the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" is a song about date rape.

"_But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on __**while I pour**__)  
>The neighbors might faint (baby it's bad out there)<br>__**Say what's in this drink**__ (no cabs to be had out there)"_

WTF, seriously? He actually sang that? With KURT?

Day 61: Blaine learned that his best friend and he have vastly different interests. He also learned that it kinda doesn't matter.

Day 63: Blaine learned that serenading older men at their place of work will NOT get you on their good side. He also learned that Valentine's Day, while vastly overrated, could still be special when spending it with you loved, even if they were only friends.

Day 70: Blaine learned that Kurt talked about magical creatures and soda waterfalls in his sleep. He also learned that his snoring was loud enough to wake someone from a dead sleep.

Day 77: Blaine learned that he really loved drinking rum and coke. He also learned that Rachel Berry, despite outward appearances, is a pretty good kisser (for a girl).

**BONUS LESSON: **He also learned that he hated drinking rum and coke and will never be drinking ever again in his whole life.

Day 84: Blaine learned that while gay, girls still seemed to find him at least mildly attractive. He also learned that he really lacked tact when giving "constructive" criticism.

**SIDE NOTE: **He didn't _actually_ learn this lesson so much as he was forced to listen to his best friend go on and on about the definition of asshole and tact while beating him over the head with a dictionary.

Day 91: Blaine learned what if felt like to be the last one in the room to understand the plot line. He also learned that his boyfriend (boyfriend!) IS sexy. (Duh.)

Day 125: Blaine learned that there are people in the world who only aim to make everyone else feel bad about themselves. He also learned how love and learning looked in a countertenor's eyes.

Day 132: Blaine learned just how hard he had to beg and just how much money it costs to move a baby grand piano from the choir room to the courtyard at McKinley High School. He also learned what his boyfriend looked like with tears of HAPPINESS in his eyes.

Day 139: Blaine learned never to trust rumors about his boyfriend. He also learned that he wanted to be several states away with no cell phone service the next time the countertenor was pissed.

Day 146: Blaine learned that most of the world's population are spineless cowards. He also learned that his boyfriend looked magnificent in a kilt and had better legs than most of the Cheerios.

Day 153: Blaine learned that strength shown on the outside doesn't always equal strength on the inside. He also learned the importance of believing little white lies for the sake of sanity.

Day 160: Blaine learned that it is entirely possible to be green with envy while being genuinely happy for someone. He also learned what it felt like to say "I love you" to a boyfriend, a first love, for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I would love some! Also, I will be writing one-shots for some of the days in both "What Kurt Learned" and "What Blaine Learned". I already have one written and I'm gonna post it right as soon as I post this, so go read it! It'll be titled so that you know what day and to whom it belongs. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
